


sweetest in the middle

by sweggscellent



Series: sugar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A date?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ushijima.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Wakatoshi.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Ushijima Wakatoshi asked you out on a date.” </p><p>“Ushijima Wakatoshi asked me out on a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetest in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy [this 8tracks playlist](8tracks.com/loverdarling/grooves-x16) while you read

“He asked me on a date.”

Hinata’s voice is more or less toneless as he stares down blankly at the screen of his phone. Kageyama glances up from where he’d been shoveling curry into his mouth, chewing and swallowing thickly before responding.

“He what?”

“He asked me,” Hinata says, eyebrows drawing together as he apparently tries to make sense of whatever’s on his screen, pork buns forgotten, “On a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes.”

“Ushijima.”

“Yes.”

“Wakatoshi.”

“Yes.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi asked you out on a date.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi asked me out on a date.”

Kageyama sits back, staring at Hinata from across their table. Finally, Hinata’s golden eyes, still desperately, incurably confused, tear themselves away from his phone to make contact with Kageyama’s. Kageyama takes a very slow sip of water, not breaking eye contact. They sit there like that for a few long moments, silence falling over them as they try to communicate without words.

Finally, Hinata whines and slumps forward, tossing his entire upper body onto the table.

“What do I say?!” he whimpers.

“What did _he_ say?” Kageyama says in place of any real advice, going back to his curry.

Hinata shimmies until he’s sitting up like a proper adult again, eyes going back to his phone screen so he can read the text out loud. He puffs up his chest like he’s about to read something utterly profound and life-changing.

He manages to look vaguely constipated.

“Do you want to go rollerblading with me tonight around five,” Hinata reads, no intonation to his voice.

“That’s it?” Kageyama says, lifting a brow.

“Just like that,” Hinata says, nodding. “No punctuation or anything.”

“Well,” Kageyama sighs, tapping his chopsticks pensively against his chin. “Do you want to go?”

“Um,” Hinata says, suddenly much quieter, cheeks beginning to glow pink. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Then say yes,” Kageyama says simply, returning the whole of his attention to his meal.

“Okay,” Hinata says, nodding to himself. “Okay, I will.”

So he does.

* * *

 

“Have you ever been rollerblading before?” Hinata asks later that night, peering up at Ushijima.

They stopped for milkshakes beforehand and Hinata can’t help but be fascinated with the way Ushijima’s lips are fitting around his straw, all pink and a little wet. He glances sharply away before Ushijima suspects anything.

“Once,” Ushijima admits, staring straight forward. Hinata waits for more, but nothing else comes. He turns his head to stare up at him again, meaning to ask Ushijima if he’s any good at it, but at that exact moment he manages to run into a pole, spilling his shake down the entire front of his shirt.

“Aw, man!” Hinata whines, frowning down at the pink sludge slowly oozing down the fabric. “My milkshake!”

“Your shirt,” Ushijima points out. “Here,” he says, balancing his own milkshake as he pulls the flannel he’d been wearing over his t-shirt off. He holds it out to Hinata.

“Um,” Hinata says, staring at the proffered article. He starts sweating. “Okay, um. Thank you.” He quickly whips his own dirtied shirt off before smiling timidly up at Ushijima and taking the flannel from him, buttoning it up quickly and staring down at himself. It’s almost obnoxiously huge on him, but it’s warm, which is a delightful contrast to the tiny shorts he’d chosen for this date, and it smells like Ushijima. He pushes the sleeves up and tries to hide the giddiness on his face.

“Cute,” Ushijima mumbles, and Hinata’s ears go bright red. “Here,” the taller boy says, pressing his mostly-full milkshake into Hinata’s hands. “Finish this.”

“Okay!” Hinata says without question, smiling and taking a sip. He nearly chokes on it when he realises it’s the same straw Ushijima had just been drinking from. _Like an indirect kiss_ , Hinata thinks to himself before averting his attention elsewhere.

“Um,” he says, “So. Are you any good?”

“At what? I’m good at a lot of things,” Ushijima says, and Hinata wants to laugh until he realises Ushijima is being entirely serious.

“Oh, at rollerblading, I meant! You said you’d been once.”

“I’m,” Ushijima starts to say, before stopping to consider. “No. I’m not good at rollerblading at all.”

“Good!” Hinata says, grinning brightly up at his date. “Me neither.”

 

* * *

 

 Ushijima hadn’t been lying.

They’ve been struggling to keep balance the entire time they’ve been on the floor, which has totaled about fifteen minutes and has resulted in at least four casualties (not including themselves) and hand-holding out of necessity.

Well. Mostly necessity. Hinata also kind of likes the way his hand feels nestled in Ushijima’s much larger one. And, okay, maybe he’s not _really_ trying all that hard to properly keep his balance because he likes the solidity and sureness of Ushijima’s body every time he falls into him. And he smells nice. And maybe it’s cute to watch Ushijima trip over himself. Whatever.

It’s fun, though, and Hinata can’t keep himself from giggling and holding on that much tighter every time they come close to bumping into other patrons. He thinks he sees Ushijima smiling at some points, too, and it makes something sweet and probably hormonal tighten in his chest every time.

“Ushiwaka,” Hinata exclaims, twisting around jerkily to face Ushijma so that he’s roller skating backwards, and it’s more than a little risky, but he’s more occupied with the butterflies Ushijima is causing in his gut. “Take my hands.”

The fun thing about Ushijima is that he never really asks questions. Hinata isn’t dumb; he knows it’s because Ushijima likes him the same way he likes Ushijima, and it’s incredibly endearing. The older boy complies and takes Hinata’s hands, linking their fingers, and Hinata smiles brightly up at him.

“Now try going backwards!”

“Uh,” Ushijima says, eyebrows furrowing the tiniest bit. “I will literally fall if I try to do that.”

“But it’ll be fun! Come on, Ushiwaka!”

And, again, Ushijima complies, bringing them both to a stuttering halt before he reverses his path and tugs Hinata along with him.

It’s fun and lighthearted for roughly a minute and a half before Ushijima’s prediction becomes reality and he trips over himself, bringing them both down in a tumbling mess. Hinata widens his legs on pure instinct so as to not ram his knees directly into Ushijima’s crotch, and the way he lands puts him right in Ushijima’s lap, spread thighs on either side of the taller boy’s hips.

Hinata can feel himself blushing bright, and it has equal parts to do with his position and the adoring way Ushijima is looking at him, like they haven’t both just landed clumsily in the middle of a crowd of fast-moving people. Nobody has seemed to notice, though; the other rollerskaters just part around them like a river around rocks.

Hinata is immediately pulled away from Ushijima’s eyes when he feels Ushijima’s large, too-warm hand on his bare thigh.

(He knew short-shorts were going to be a good idea tonight.)

“Um!” Hinata practically shouts, and then he’s laughing helplessly, falling forward and giggling raucously into Ushijima’s neck. He can feel Ushijima’s chest shaking with laughter, too.

“Let’s go eat,” Ushijima says at last, sweeping his hand down Hinata’s thigh one last time before hefting both of them off the ground.

“Yeah,” Hinata says, still smiling and a little dazed. “Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

 “And you should’ve seen it, Ushiwaka! I was all like, _boom! Gwah! Fwoosh!_ It was awesome!”

Hinata’s been chattering nonstop since they got to the diner, and now he’s doing it around huge mouthfuls of classic American-style diner food, but he can’t make himself stop. Judging by the bright, enraptured look in Ushijima’s eyes, he doesn’t want Hinata to stop, either.

It’s terribly warm inside the crowded restaurant; Hinata guesses the air conditioning doesn’t work here, or at least not very well, but he knows it’s more than just the seeping summer heat making him feel damp in the creases of his elbows and at the back of his neck. He doesn’t stop talking, for fear of how heavy the ensuing silence might become. Hinata talks all through dinner, averting his eyes every time the look on Ushijima’s face softens and threatens to make him blush harder.

Once they’re finished, Hinata pops up from his seat, brilliant grin in place. “Let’s go for a walk!”

“Alright,” Ushijima agrees, and this time, when he grabs Hinata’s hand, he doesn’t hesitate.

“This is fun,” Hinata says once they’re outside, walking down a mostly-empty street as dusk settles, swinging their joined hands between the two of them. It’s cooling down a bit, and Hinata can feel the sweat from the diner turning sticky on his skin.

“Yeah,” Ushijima says, and he sounds distracted. Hinata glances sidelong at him to see what else has caught his attention, and he feels the tips of his ears go warm when he realises Ushijima is staring at him.

“Um,” Hinata starts, and for the first time all night, he has no idea what to say. He’s commented on everything Ushijima is wearing, has thanked him a hundred times for letting Hinata borrow his shirt, has told every story he knows, but something is telling Hinata that even if he _did_ have something to say, he would still be pretty speechless.

He really wants to kiss Ushijima. Or wants Ushijima to kiss him, or whatever will result in their mouths touching each other. He’s been thinking about it all night, if he’s honest with himself.

The butterflies in Hinata’s stomach are flapping their wings mercilessly now, and Hinata is tired of it, so he decides to be frank.

“Will you kiss me?” Hinata asks, at the same time Ushijima is saying something that sounds like _can I kiss you_.

Hinata starts laughing then, nodding and stopping so he can tug insistently at Ushijima’s t-shirt. “Yeah, please do,” he says, and then Ushijima is leaning down, down, down, and _finally_ pressing his lips softly to Hinata’s.

The butterflies manage to increase in intensity. Hinata smiles into Ushijima’s mouth, though, and presses himself up onto his tip toes to kiss him more precisely.

“Your lips are really soft,” Ushijima whispers against Hinata’s mouth, and it sounds so reverent, it’s everything Hinata can do to not start giggling again. Ushijima makes him feel so _boyish_.

“Thank you,” he whispers back to stop the laughter, and kisses Ushijima again. This time, Ushijima puts his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and presses, and Hinata’s brows furrow immediately, but Ushijima keeps pushing until Hinata is walking backward and _oh_ his back is hitting a tree.

“Um,” Hinata says, and then Ushijima’s big, warm hands are on his waist, hoisting him up bodily, and Hinata scrambles to get his legs around Ushijima’s hips. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, whoa,” Ushijima says, and there’s a tiny little smirk playing on his lips, and _oh my God he knows exactly what he’s doing_. He kisses Hinata again, and this time it isn’t shy or soft or gentle, and Hinata’s thighs tighten around Ushijima’s body on instinct.

Hinata can feel himself burning up again, but he doesn’t let himself stop, doesn’t _want_ to stop. Instead, he tilts his head and nips at Ushijima’s lower lip, satisfaction blooming in his chest when the older boy hums quietly. Ushijima’s hands tighten where they’re holding him under his thighs before one slides up to grope his butt, and suddenly Hinata is in serious danger of popping a boner.

“Ushiwaka,” he says as he pulls away, only a little embarrassed at the breathless quality of his voice. “Someone might see us, c’mon.”

“So?” Ushijima asks, pressing a delicate kiss to Hinata’s jaw, but he sets Hinata down regardless and takes his hand to resume their walk. “You’re cute when you’re all... flustered.”

“Wh-- shut up!” Hinata says, but he tightens his fingers around Ushijima’s and doesn’t bother to hide his smile this time.

“You’re also really cute in my shirt. You can keep it.”

“Oh my God,” Hinata says, and he’s really blushing this time. He moves closer to Ushijima. “You’re kind of cute, too.” He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out to check that it isn’t his mom.

 **_bakageyama, 7:12 pm:_ ** _hows it going_

“Uh, sorry, it’s my mom,” Hinata lies, pulling his hand free from Ushijima’s. Ushijima hums and moves a bit closer as if to make up for the lack of contact.

 **_me, 7:12 pm:_ ** _good!!!! maybe too good??? he ggave me his shirt_

 **_me, 7:12 pm:_ ** _we made out_

 **_bakageyama, 7:13 pm:_ ** _wtf nice get it_

 **_me, 7:13 pm:_ ** _shut up!!!!!! i am_

“That isn’t your mom,” Ushijima says, and there’s a smile in his voice. Hinata looks up at him and sticks out his tongue, pocketing his phone.

“Why are you reading over my shoulder, Ushiwaka!”

Ushijima snorts and takes Hinata’s hand again, tugging him closer. “I thought I saw something about “getting it”.”

“It was a joke!”

Ushijima smirks and throws his glance down to Hinata. Hinata bites his lip.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Ushijima says, and Hinata whines, pushing his face into Ushijima’s shoulder to hide his pink cheeks.

He really, _really_ likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr dot gay](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
